Rise of the Elemntal Spirits
by S.I.N1146
Summary: Bunnymund has a son. He doesn't realize his son has powers beyond his own. I suck at summaries. I don't own ROTG just the OCs
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

E. Aster Bunnnymund was not in a good mood. He reviewed today's events, grudgingly stomping back to his Warre glaring and scaring the shit out of his egglettes. First he was called to North's workshop for some "important" announcement only to be hit by a face full of snow by none other than Jack Frost, the Spirit of Fun. "Arsehole." He muttered. After repeatedly scolding Jack and North, Pitch Black comes back and lets his Fearlings loose in North's workshop, throwing the yetis and elves into havoc. 'I thought 'e was dead already.' Bunnymund thought angrily, making his way over to his 'house'. So all the Guardians including some angered yetis charged after Pitch and his Fearlings thus putting them to their miserable end. 'For now.' Bunnymund thought grimly.

"_It's time I paid your son a visit. It'll be…a blast, as some teens say nowadays."_

Bunnymund shuddered. Grimacing a little at Pitch's last words before he fled, laughing maniacally. ''Ow does 'e know 'bout Matt?!' he thought reaching te front door to his home and opening it, suddenly being knocked off his feet by a small bluish, whiteish Pooka no older than three in human standards. "Papa!" the Pooka chirped happily, snuggling into his dad's furry chest. "Matt! How are you, you little ankle biter?" Bunny said, ruffling his son's fur affectionately.

Matthew or Matt E. Bunnymund was born in the spring. His mother died giving birth to him. His fur is just like his father's but is markings are snow white, just like his mom's. His right eye is green and his left is blue. He has a small utility belt just like his father's.

"Papa, I'm hungry." Matt said, rubbing his stomach, making his father chuckle and ruffle his fur. "Sure son, just gimme a moment." He said, before picking Matt up, carrying him inside the house and seating him in his favourite seat, a blue chair with a small white star at the back. Matt watched his dad make dinner eagerly. 'Do you think I can introduce him to the others?' he asked himself, but shook his head after contemplation. 'No it's too risky and it's against the rules.' After a while dinner was served and both were eating in silence with the occasional clinking of the utensils on the plate. While eating dessert, Matt spoke up.

"Papa, where do you go most of the day?"

Bunny stiffened. He never told his son that he was a Guardian. Matt cocked his head to the side, expecting an answer. "I… uh…deliver things." Bunny half-lied. Matt's mismatched eyes widened. 'Really,papa? That's cool! But, what kind of things?" Bunny pretended to look serious . "Well, that's just the thing Matt, I ain't gotta clue what sorta stuff I'm deliverin'." At this Matt's eyes widened some more. "Are the things in'ere dangerous?" he asked. Bunny shrugged. "I 'unno." He said before grinning and ruffling Matt's fur making him laugh a little. "Now get cleaned up an' go on up to bed." Matt pouted a little. "Aw, come on papa. Please just this once?" he pleaded. Bunny shook his head smiling slightly. Matt jumped off his seat unwillingly and clambered up the stairs to his room. Bunny watched his son climb up the stairs with regret. 'I lied to my own kin.' He thought gathering the plates. 'But I can't introduce 'm to the rest. It's forbidden.' He sighed heavily as he finished the last plate. He wiped his paws before climbing up the stairs to check up on his son. He gently and quietly opened the door to find Matt, fast asleep, snuggled into the warm quilts his mom made before she died. Bunny smiled painfully remembering those times but eventually closed the door for his sleeping son. Once Bunny's bedroom door quietly shut, Matt opened his eyes and padded over to his windowsill. Millions of stars dotted the sky, moonlight shinning through his window. Matt looked at the now dark Warren and shivered. The dark outlined some of the trees in the Warren in a creepy way making some holes in them look like faces that monsters make when they're about to eat you. The stone-egg statues that Matt nicknamed 'Stonnys' stared right back at him in a creepy way with those eyeless, emotionless faces and mouths hung slightly agape as if they were portals to the underworld of the evil god Hades, as Matt read and fantasized.

"I wish there was some light out." He whispered. As if to answer his plead, lights suddenly illuminated the evil looking Warren. Matt's eyes widened in delight when he found that the lights were fireflies. He looked up at the sky and saw a shooting star fly by. He gasped and shut his eyes quickly. Clasping his hands together he said the same thing he'd been wishing for, for the past weeks.

"I wish I had lots 'a friends, I wish I had lots 'a friends, I wish I had lots 'a friends."

He yawned after finishing and sleepily made his way to his bed not noticing a figure smile at him kindly before taking off into the night.

**I don't own Rise of the Guardians just the OCs**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

7 year old Matt ran through the Warren at breakneck speed, trying to lose some angry-looking mares that were, strangely made out of sand. Black sand to be exact. "_That's right. Run. RUN!" _a voice echoed through the Warren making the scared Pooka even more frightened, fur standing on the end, as he continued running. Pitch Black stood at the edge of a cliff, unseen by Matt, smiling gleefully as his precious babies chased the young Pooka around the Warren. His yellow eyes examined him as he ran for dear life. Matt's fur was brilliant sky blue with his snow white makings similar to his father's. He had small but noticeable muscles due to working out when he was bored. 'He's perfect… as my nightmare prince.' Pitch cackled to himself. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a shrill cry not from Matt but from one of his precious Nightmares who was immediately crushed by a giant vine and was reduced to nothingness. He looked up just in time to dodge a huge vine, centimetres away from his head. Pitch looked around for the perpetrator. His eerie eyes landed on a girl with a simple white halter dress and long mid-back black hair with a crown of flowers resting in it. The sun practically shone of her fair skin and bare feet. The 2 fluffy ears on her head as well as her fluffy tail twitched as she glared at him with her bright green eyes.

"Cerelia, the spirit of Kindness. Or otherwise known as Mother Nature." Pitch growled. Cerelia glowered at him while Matt took refuge in a log, eyes darting back and forth toward the two deciding which one was the enemy and which one was not. Cerelia noticed his distress and said. "Leave. You have no business here." Pitch smiled evily. "So the bunny has finally come out of her hole, huh?" he said, floating to the ground. His Nightmares suddenly swarmed around her, grunting and neighing angrily, red eyes glowing bright. Cerelia ignored the comment, unfazed. With a flick of her hand a vine lashed out and destroyed all the Nightmares in just a split second. "Answer me." She said, fixing her steely gaze on him. Pitch 'tch-ed' and snarled. "Looks like I underestimated you, sprite." Cerelia glowered at him. Pitch returned it with an evil smirk. She gasped quietly when she saw itch disappearing in a whirlwind of black sand.

"You win… for this round. The next won't be so easy." He said darkly, disappearing out of the Warren in a flurry of black sand. Cerelia sighed exasperatedly. "I came here to return an egglette, just that. How did this turn into an encounter with Pitch?" she said, shuddering at the memory of those ghastly mares destroying her old home four years ago. Seeing them reopens old scars, nearly untouched for a few decades. Cerelia then turned to Matt , who was still curled up inside the log. He had seen a man in all black leave the Warren, but this lady hasn't left yet, rather she was crouching in front of this very log, a gentle smile playing on her lips. 'She's pretty.' Matt thought. "Come on out now, little one. It's safe." Matt snapped out of his thought when he heard her soft, sweet voice. Just like a bird's. But still being the little Pooka he is, he cautiously curled up even more into the log, still suspicious. Cerelia laughed softly. Even in the darkness, she could still make out the boy curled at the very end of the log.

'Like father, like son.' Cerelia thought remembering the first time she met Bunnymund, who was still a young Pooka at that time. She smiled happily at the frightened Pooka. 'Except different eye colors, still he's adorable.' The little pouch on her shoulder started to move. Cerelia chuckled. "Oops! I forgot you were still in there, little guy!" she said, opening the pouch. The head of the small, white egg popped out, looked around and jumped out then waddled in the direction of the log, stopping in front of it abruptly. Fear was replaced by curiosity as Matt crawled out of the log on all fours, his pink nose sniffed the egg. Cerelia slowly hovered over to him. Matt's ears poked up and he looked at her, cautiously. She stopped and smiled at him. "It's alright." She said gently, slowly moving forward. "I'm not going to hurt you." She extended her hand towards him. Matt hoped forward and sniffed her hand tentatively before she closed it making Matt a bit curious and fearful at the same time. When she opened her hand, a white rose had sprouted in the middle. Matt sniffed it a let out a sneeze, nose twitching. Cerelia laughed while Matt blushed of embarrassment. Gathering all the courage he had left he asked her. "What's your name, miss?" Cerelia smiled sweetly. "Cerelia." She answered. Matt raised an eyebrow.

"Cerelia?"

"Hai! And your's?"

"Matthew E. Bunnymund or Matt for short."

"H-how did you do that?" Matt pointed to the rose. Cerelia tilted her head at him and smiled. She leaned forward and tapped his nose. "Magic!" she joked. The young Pooka fell backward into a fit of giggles. After that he sat up and pointed to the egglette. "Did you make that too?" Matt asked her. Cerelia glanced at the egg, smile never faltering. "Oh, I'm just returning this little guy to your dad." Matt looked at her confused. "My…. Dad?" Cerelia nodded.

"Yep!"

"Why would my dad have an egg?"

"Because he's the Easter bunny, silly!"

Cerelia noticed Matt's expression then it dawned to her. "You… you don't know?" she asked him. Matt simply nodded. "Why didn't he tell me?" he asked, looking down remembering the times he asked his father. "Why did papa…. Lie?"

"To protect you."

"From what?"

"Danger."

"What danger?"

"….. like that man awhile ago."

Matt suddenly shuddered in fear. Cerelia noticed this and gently wrapped her arms around him in a hug. Matt blushed but returned the hug. "What did that man want from me?" he asked her, but she just shrugged. Cerelia just noticed what a mess the Warren was. 'Nothing a little flower power can't fix.' She thought. 'Although I have to hurry because onii-chan and Sera-chan will be worried.' An idea popped into her head as she looked at Matt with a serious face. "Matt, I have a question for you." She asked him, seriously. Matt looked up from playing the egg and turned to her. "Yes?"

"Do you want to become stronger?"

Matt's eyes widened and nodded. Cerelia smiled. 'Now for the big test.' She thought.

"Why do you want to be stronger?" she asked him again. "To show my dad I'm not a baby anymore and I don't need to stay in this place all day. To see the world and to do the things I wanna do freely." He answered proudly, puffing his chest out a little. Cerelia smiled at him, satisfied with his answer. With a wave of her hand she transformed the Warren into it's original state. And without another word she vanished leaving a piece of paper in her wake. Matt stared into thin air, still mesmerised before snapping out of his trance and looked around finding Cerelia out of site. His ears drooped until he saw the piece of paper. He picked it up and read it.

"_Don't worry I will be and always be your friend. Go to this address and there you will discover new friends and new powers. Be there at noon tomorrow. –Cerelia"_

On the bottom Matt saw a neatly written address and stuffed the piece of paper into his pouch, smiling to himself. 'I won't tell dad.' He thought to himself. 'For I'll surprise him later.' But what he didn't know was this could rewrite his whole destiny.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

This was a normal day at the Warren.

Kai, a rat hybrid and water spirit aka the Spirit of Courage, sighed exasperatedly, then looked at Sera, a fox hybrid and fire spirit aka the Spirit of Tricks and 17-year old Matt, now a light spirit aka the Spirit of Strength who were currently locked in a head-to-head battle. And things were heating up, quite literally. Kai stared blankly at them as Sera set aflame some blades of grass in Cerelia's new Warren. The twin angel spirits Valen and Tine aka the Spirits of Love and kin of Eros, the self proclaimed God of Love, gallantly cheered them on. Cerelia watched the scene from her patch of tulips with a nervous smile.

"It's been ten years. They've changed a lot. Nee, Kai-kun?"

Kai turned his head to the side to see Sirius, a wolf hybrid and earth spirit aka the Spirit of Faith, Cerelia's brother.

Sirius was 6"8 with silver spiky hair that rested on his shoulders a little. His shaggy snow white wolf ears and tail twitched involuntarily as his numb hands opened and closed to reveal sharp long nails, protruding from black, spiked fingerless gloves. Red eyes glowed charismatically from beneath his bangs. He wore a black muscle shirt and silver vest with a chain hanging in the side and black pants with a maroon belt and black combat boots.

Sirius looked at Kai with his red eyes twinkling with amusement. 'Yes it has.' Kai signed to him.

Kai was a mute blonde boy with ocean blue eyes. He sported a blue bandana with soft grey rat ears protruding from them. His outfit consisted of a simple blue boy sailor suit with his grey tail poking out at the back and didn't see the need for shoes just like Cerelia, Sera, Matt and Aira.

Kai waggled his fingers smiling deviously at Sera and Matt. Sirius chuckled, eyes closing in amusement. He nodded then all at once Kai pointed a single finger in between Sera and Matt. A powerful blast erupted from Kai, drenching the two and abruptly stopping their fight. "Kai!" Matt groaned, shaking his head to get the water out of his fur. "Ye know, lad, ye didn't 'ave ta do that!" Sera yelled, bearing her inscissors a little. "Weren't you gonna change anyway?" the twins said. "I was, but this 'ere gerbil stopped me." She said, shooting a glare at Matt who returned it. "I was just wonderin' why a tomboy like you would be interested in such a thing." Matt said smugly. "What?!" Sera yelled, steam literally rising from her ears. "Oya,oya. Better get changed before you blow a gasket, Sera-chan." Sirius chiddled, ushering her towards Cerelia ,who had her clothes at hand. "I know! I know! I ain't stupid!" Sera huffed, a slight pink tint appearing on her cheeks. "You sure 'bout that, mate?" Matt said under his breath. Sera glared at him before going over to a huge rock to change out of her track suit, emerging after some time later in her trade mark Irish flag style shirt that showed her stomach and blue shorts. "So, what now?" Sera said, still glaring at Matt. "How 'bout a race?" the Australian Pooka suggested. "Alright." The red-head said, smirking. With that Matt took off. Not wanting to be left behind, Sera got on all fours like him and chased after him around the Warren. "There they go again."The twins said, shaking their heads and sighing.

Valen and Tine, just like their father, have blue eyes and blonde hair but Tine's is tied up into two pigtails while Valen's is cropped around his face. They both wore red t-shirts and white shorts with their bow and arrow strapped to their back and white shoes.

A gust of wind suddenly blew into the Warren and a girl with wings and claws instead of normal limbs landed near Cerelia. "Aira's back! Aira's back!" the twins cheered, catching Kai's attention almost immediately, making him turn a little pink."Ah, hello Aira." Cerelia greeted happily. "Are you done bringing wind to the children?" Aira, a wind spirit aka the Spirit of Freedom, nodded. Her purple dress and brown hair fluttered through the wind while her piercing yellow eyes gazed contentedly at the sky, where millions of fluffy clouds roamed to her liking. She folded her wings and paused for a while before adding softly. "….They really liked it." Cerelia smiled and went to fix an otter's broken den. Aira's eyes brightened when she saw Kai, who in turn smiled back and waved. 'Hello, how are you, Aira?' he signed when he was close enough to her. Aira looked at him for a few seconds before quietly answering. "I'm fine." Kai smiled cheekily at her before plopping down beside her feet, hugging his knees close to chin and smiling up at him.

"I finished first!"

"No ye didn't!"

Aira looked up and saw Sera and Matt bickering again. "What….. does it feel like….to sit down?" she asked Kai not averting her eyes from the scene unfolding behind her. Kai looked at her, ignoring Matt's pained yells when Sera's fire balls connected with his back, painfully. 'It's boring.' He signed, looking up to find her staring at him. She cocked her head to the side and looked up, seemingly satisfied with his answer. "I wish I can sit down….. but I can't… with these legs." She referred softly, to her legs.

"What…. Is it like…. To stand on clouds?"

'Haven't you tried it?'

"I'm…not able to do that."

'Ah.'

"Do you think…..bunnies can…. One day fly?"

"Maybe if you ask Cerelia!"

Aira and Kai turned around to see the cheeky twins, grinning at them. "She'll sprinkle her magic dust!" Valen said. "Then they'll fly~!" Tine said. "…Seems….. possible." Aira said. 'Seems unlikely.' Kai dismissed. "Why not?" Aira said, cocking her head inquisitively at Kai. ' Cerelia doesn't have magic dust.' Kai signed. "Aww!" the twins said, disappointed. 'Instead we can ask Sirius to catapult them in the air!' Kai signed mischeviously, grinning. "Yeah!" Valen said, pumping his fist into the air. "Poor bunnies." Tine said, shaking her head.

Cerelia and Sirius watched as the Nature spirits bickered and laughed with each other, amusedly. 'Nothing's going to change that attitude of theirs.' Sirius thought. 'This is going to be a long day.' Cerelia sighed, smiling slightly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Matt woke up to the sound of thumping feet. He rubbed his eyes blearily and jumped out of his bed and looked out his window. He wasn't surprised to see this dad, Bunnymund, run through the Warren at breakneck speed. But what he was surprised to see was strange colored lights in the usual midnight sky. 'Does Cerelia know 'bout this? And Aira?' Matt pondered, making sure the coast was clear before using his powers to make a board made purely out of light. As he rode on his board, wind running lazily through his fur, on his way to Cerelia's Warren, he pondered on the group of individuals he's always been seeing since the day he met Cerelia.

'Nature's Orchaestra. A group of individual sprits that concerns on the well being of the planet as well as the children. They are taught certain moves that will classify into the many spirit categories. But they are very, very different from the average spirits. Their powers can be harnessed into certain instrument and then wield it to form their very own armour.' Matt thought. 'But then those who cannot wield this kind of power go crazy and never can be seen again, hence the number of members present now.

Matt arrived to Cerelia's Warren to find the twins and Kai fast asleep on Cerelia's lap, while Cerelia was gazing at the now colourful sky, apparently watching something fly in an elaborate array of twists and turns. "'s that Aira?" Cerelia flinched, suddenly alarmed and turned around only to find out it was just Matt and relaxed. "Ah, ohaiyo, Matt-kun." Cerelia said softly. Matt blushed, looking down. "'s that Aira?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck. Cerelia nodded. "Helped Kai and me distribute dew and daily water to rain forests, forests and jungles alike." She said. "Now Kai-kun is tired like the little boy he is. And it seemed the twins were waiting for us." Cerelia stroked Kai's soft gray ears, which twitched and made Kai snuggle up to Valen who deftly pushed him away so hard that he fell off Cerelia's lap with a big _thump_. Kai woke up with a start, rubbing is eyes blearily with the back of his hand while the other rubbed his now sore head. Matt chuckled and sat himself on a big rock, watching Kai slowly make his way towards him.

"Yer in me seat, lad."

Matt closed his eyes, chuckling at the all-to-familiar Irish accent. Sera huffed and just plopped down on the grass. Kai saw this opportunity and sleepily plopped his head down on Sera's lap, who flinched a little but complied in the end. Even stroking and petting his head unconsciously once in a while. "Huh? Is this tomboy's lap that comfy?" Matt teased. Sera glared daggers at him. "Nah, just shittin' with you. There's no way that'd happen." Matt said, smirking while adjusting the red bandana around his neck, given to him by none other than Sera herself. Ignoring the statement, Sera stared at the bandana before looking up. "You actually kept that?" Sera whispered. "You know I don't actually hate ya right?" Matt whispered back. "Ye. Just shittin with me like always." Both grinned but turned serious when a pale faced Aira and not-to-happy Sirius returned to the Warren. Kai perked up when he got a whiff of a familiar scent and looked at Aira worriedly when he saw her expression. "Wazzup?!" Valen yelled out when a blast of cold air had hit him rudely making him hit his twin's face making the other wake up and hit her twin back.

"Trouble." Aira said softly. "And it ain't something we usually deal with." Sirius added. "Doiu imidesu ka (What do you mean)?" Cerelia asked her brother, accidentally using her mother language. "Pitch Black." Sirius said, nearly growling out the name. His hands opened and closed as if imagining Pitch suffocating under his now everyone is using his or her own mother tounge because of rage "Er ist zuruk(He's back)." Aira whispered, nails of her claws digging into the soft ground. Matt looked down, enraged, while Sera patted his shoulder. Kai and Cerelia did the same for Aira and Sirius respectively. "Aftos einai enas megalos meanie(He's a big meanie)." Valen said, balling his fists. "Eimai fovismenos(I'm scared)!" Tine said, squeezing her eyelids shut, snivelling a little.

"Nicht angst."

"Den prepei na fovatai!"

"Ni bheidh eagla."

"Kowagatte wa ikenai. Sore wa daijobudeshou (Don't be afraid. It will be alright)."

Fortunately for Matt he knew what all these statements meant. "That's right, Tine. Don't be scared. Cuz' everyone's got your back. Everyone does." Sera nodded. "Ye know, even if ye lil' guys just joined, this ain't mean that yer gonna go down. Not withoutta fight that is!" Sera exclaimed, fist-pumping the air triumphantly, tail and ears twitching with excitement. Tine giggled and imitated Sera. "Not without a fight!" Sirius grinned. "Atta girl!" he said, ruffling her hair, all the while winking at Sera who blushed. Everyone chuckled a little bit all except for one.

"Their heading towards the North pole."

Everyone suddenly became dead-serious and turned their to the,well, North where they saw black sand moving at a fast rate. Everyone instantly became alarmed. "Wait does Santa know 'bout this?!" Matt suddenly exclaimed. Cerelia's eyes widened. "No! But the lights we saw earlier could only mean one thing….." she said turning to Sirius who picked up the hint. "Kuso(shit)! He's gathering all the Guardians!" he said. 'Um….they're guardians aren't they?' Kai signed right in front of Sirius since he wouldn't be seen from his current his position; at the far back. "That may be true but..." Sirius said looking at Aira worriedly. Aira nodded gravely. "But his army has just expanded." Aira continued. "Their not just mares or stallions anymore but magical creatures made out of the darkness. It's a one-sided fight if that happens." Matt looked at her quizzically. "One-sided?" he asked. Aira nodded and folded her wings. "Considering the newly added guardian Jack Frost , the yetis at North's shop and all the rest of the big four there, he's looking to see that they are wiped out. Permanently." She said, gazing at Matt. A picture of his dad dead on the cold floor flashed through his made and sent his alarm bells ringing at full blast.

"What do we do?!" he practically yelled, making the others practically jump out of their skins. "My dad's gonna be there, right?!" Kai waved his arms wildly catching everyone's attention. 'Let's help them.' He signed. Sera looked absolutely repulsed. "B-but they don't even know who the hell we-" she ranted but was stopped by Cerelia whizzing past her. "No time to think about that now!" she yelled, catching everyone by surprise. "Come on!" Sirius looked at Cerelia and smiled. "That's my sister, the spirit of kindness for you." He murmured. Matt caught what Sirius said and smiled. "Yeah." He said. "Minna! Ready?!" Cerelia yelled, determination written all over her face. "We're ready!" The twins exclaimed, bow and arrow in hand. "Aye!" Sera said, picking up her pace. Sirius just smiled while Matt and Kai gave her a thumbs up. "Alright." Cerelia said.

"Pitch! You better watch out!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

North stared at the world globe, throwing away his jolly facade. The little lights that represented the children of the world were slowly flickering due to the black sand slowly creeping around the globe. "Take a good look." He said when the rest of the guardians came. He lowered his head and grumbled something incomprehensible. "What in the world?" Jack Frost murmured, leaning against his staff, a puzzled look written all over his face. Toothiana or Tooth gasped and immediately looked at the Sandman or Sandy, who just glared at the globe, at the black sand to be exact recognizing it. Bunnymund's face twisted into a scowl. He balled his fists and gritted his teeth to make sure he didn't yell the name accidentally. "Pitch." He growled out menacingly. Jack looked at him incredulously. "Again? What the hell is he up to this time?" he said, standing upright. Tooth looked out one of North's huge windows and gasped."Trouble." she said, eyes widening. "That's right, he's up to some trouble but what?" North said, slamming his fist unto the controls. Sandy made a sand model of the earth with a shadow of Pitch surrounding it. "World domination?" Jack snorted. "Again?" "I'm guessin' it'll be bigger and better." Bunny said. In his head he worried greatly about his son. 'I hope he's doing ok.'

"Accho!" Matt sneezed loudly for the umpteenth time. Sera looked at him quzically. "Y'alright lad?" she asked him. Matt snuffled and nodded. Reason for this: They were in the North Pole. "Yeah, but why the hell does it hafta be so damn cold here?"complained aloud. "It's far away from the equator." Sirius answered for him smiling at him. "The what?" Sera and Matt answered simultaneously. "The center of the earth." Cerelia said. "The closer you are to this, the hotter it gets." Aira said, in her usually soft voice. "Oh!" Matt said, suddenly getting it. "So Sera's been to this "equator" right?" He suddenly got a faceful of snow as his response. "Git! I don't even know what the hell it is! Do you expect me to have already been there?!"

"Oi! I was just asking! Why are you so hot 'n bothered by it?"

"That's cuz…"

They continued to bicker making the twins sigh. "Wherever they go, they will always fight." They said, raising their shoulders. Kai, who was riding on his surfboard because he was too tired, chuckled. 'At least it will keep their blood boiling.' He signed, making the twins snicker and giggle mischeviously. "You've got that right, Kai-kun." Sirius chuckled. "As long as they don't burn the ice, they'll be fine." Cerelia said, looking down at the ground she was hovering above, cautiously. The group suddenly halted when they heard yelling, cussing and a huge hole. The rest sighed. "They did know they were on ice." They said. "Um… right?" Tine said, looking at her brother. Valen shrugged as Aira pulled the shivering spirits out and with great effort she put Sera on her back while she place Matt on the other end of Kai's surfboard. "T-t-t-thanks, b-b-b-bud." Matt managed to stutter out. "Go raibh maith agat, Aira(Thanks Aira)." Sera said, once she got warmed up. Aira smiled shyly at her. "The mares are getting closer!" Tine yelled, making the group pick up their pace. 'I hope we're not too late.' Matt thought looking at the ever close workshop of Santa Claus or North.

"Who knows where he could be now?" Jack said when Bunny suggested they would go look for Pitch. "I agree with Jack, Bunny who knows where Pitch could be right now?" North said. Sandy made a picture of a broken bed. "I doubt he'll be there now." Jack said, chuckling."You got any other bright ideas, Frosbite?" he growled at Jack. Jack raised his arms in defense, smirking playfully. "Whoa, whoa there Kangaroo! Don't get your ears in a bunch! Besides why are you so angry anyway?" he asked him.

"Don't you care about what happens to the world? The children?!"

"Guys…."

"Of course I do! But we don't have plan."

"Guys….."

Since when did you care about plans?! All you did care about was-"

"GUYS!"

Everyone turned to Tooth to ask her what was wrong but it was too late. The glass broke behind her and hundreds of mares flowed through the shattered window. Tooth screamed and her little fairies fluttered around in a panic frenzy. Baby Tooth made a beeline for Jack and hid in his hoodie. Jack didn't mind, for he was too focused on the number of mares streaming in. North unsheathed his two curved swords. Bunny did the same with his boomerangs and attacked the swarming lot. Suddenly the ground started shaking and all kinds of monsters made from black sand burst out from the ground. They surrounded the guardians. Grunting, stomping and roars erupted around them. "They're just too many of them." North said. Bunny cursed and Jack gripped on his staff tighter. Tooth comforted her fairies while Sandy looked around him, worry creased his forehead. 'We're done for.' Bunny and Jack thought. North thought it would be smarter to surrender and was about to when they heard a loud battle cry and shattering glass.

"HYAAAAHH!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(Fairy Tail-Invoke magic theme)

"HYAAAHH!"

Sera let out a battle cry as she plunged head first into the glass window, fists flaming with bright hot flames. Her fist connected with one of the monsters, a black sand golem, immediately catapulting it out another window. "I'm going to have to get the yetis to fix those." North mumbled quietly to himself. "Would you stop worrying about that for a second, mate?" Bunny half-yelled at North. "Who're you?" Jack asked the red-head, but she just smirked at him. "This ain't the time for that, lad." Sera said, fist connecting to an oncoming mare. "For now, just fight!" Jack and the others nodded either grinning or smiling and went off into different directions. Jack froze the monsters while Bunny hit them with his boomerangs. North slashed and hacked them while Sandy whipped the living daylights out of some of them. Tooth punched some and Sera covered her backside blasting them with her fists or her flame throwers. But this wasn't enough, they kept multiplying and multiplying.

"They're just….. too much!" Tooth panted, as she and Sera were cornered. "Shit." Bunny cursed as he, Jack, North and Sandy were too, cornered. "A little help here?!" Sera yelled a little frantically. To the Guardians shock, two little kid's heads popped out and just stared at her. "I thought you didn't want help?" Valen and Tine asked her innocently. Faint laughter could be heard at the other end. "NOW'S NOT THE TIME FOR THAT! GET YOUR ASSES HERE!" she yelled. The twins grinned and gave her a thumbs up. "Let's go!" they yelled and a bunch of blurred objects jumped out from behind the two and went to the guardians and Sera.

(Fairy Tail- Released Power)

Bunny and his group had to cover their eyes from a bright light that shone in front of them. Jack could hear the faint sound of rushing water and the mares neighs and whines dying down. When the light disappeared they were shocked to find a rat-human hybrid and an oversized rabbit just like Bunnymund had defeated the mares in front of them. "M-matt!" Bunny yelled at his son, speechless. Matt turned and grinned cheekily at him. "How's it goin' dad?" he said. On the other hand Tooth was speechless. The two teens in front of her, a bunny-human hybrid and wolf-human hybrid, had not only managed to defeat and entire army of mares and other things, but had managed to keep their teeth white! "H-how did you-…." Tooth managed to say but was cut off by the wolf hybrid. "Kai-kun, Matt-kun, don't celebrate yet. There are more coming." Sirius said as he watched Kai and Matt, who were celebrating, groan with amusement in his blood red eyes. The people in the workshop suddenly flinched when they heard more mares and monsters. But their eyes widened when they heard a cry of an eagle and the noise of the enemy dying down a little. Sandy saw the rat-hybrid, Kai wave his arms around frantically. "What is it, little guy?" Jack said, highly amused. "He can't speak." Matt said, voice dripping in his Aussie accent. Kai made signs at him, blue eyes widening. "What is he saying?" North asked Matt, fearing for the worst. The twins suddenly sniggered at him, making Kai turn a dark shade of red Matt's never seen him wear.

"Y'alright mate?" Matt asked his best bud. "Kai-kun, that's not a very healthy color." Cerelia said. Kai pouted and pointed to the twins. "Don't worry Kai." Valen said, sniggering. "Aira's juuuuuuuuuust fine." Tine said, giggling. Kai launched at them just as a monster appeared behind them. Kai's eyes widened and shot out a pillar of water from his mouth. The twins looked behind them in fear and immediately latched onto him murmuring their 'sorries'. Kai chuckled and patted their heads. He pried them off his chest and transferred them to his back. Matt chuckled at that.

"You two, keep an eye on Kai's backside since you two are there. Matt just stay there, Sera you too. Kai get out there and help Aira. Me and Sirius will stay here." Cerelia said, with amazing leadership abilities. Sirius smiled at his sister and nodded. Everyone else nodded.

Kai grinned and jumped off the window, pinching his nose, like he was about to dive. A pillar of water shot him into the air as he summoned his surfboard and helped Aira, while the twins watched his back, firing arrows at enemies. Aira smiled and silently thanked them while she blasted all the mares with her wind.

"Gomen, North." Cerelia and Sirius said to North. "Wha-" North was about to ask but then got his answer when another golem attacked. "Combined attack!" they both yelled. A vine covered earth beam shot out from the ground and pierced through the golem and other oncoming enemies. Sera and Matt looked at each other and grinned. "Combined attack!" they yelled as Sera launched herself, with the help of Matt's feet, at another ghoul with her fists blazing. She hit the thing and ducked to let Matt hit it with a Plasma finger, which blasted the face of the monster, reducing it to sand. North and Bunny, not wanting to let the new comers show them up charged at them slashing the ones behind Sera and Matt. Matt and Sera grinned thankfully at them while Jack, Sandy and Tooth beat the ones who were streaming from the windows.

After, probably an hour, Pitch's army retreated. The members of Nature's Orchaestra reassembled, bruised but grinning from the adrenaline. "Thanks for your help, comrades." North thanked them warmly. Bunny couldn't take it anymore. "Why're you here?" he nearly yelled at his son. "A-ah, um…." Matt stuttured, taken aback from his father's sudden outburst. They were both cut off by sudden laughter. "Jeez, Matt! You and you're dad both got some stick up your ass!" Sera said, laughing heartily. "Sera!" Aira scolded, unnaturally loud, face bright red. Matt looked like he was about to strangle Sera. As for North and Jack, they both laughed loudly. After a few seconds of laughter the atmosphere suddenly changed into a serious one. "So tell us, why are you here?" North asked them.

Cerelia looked up at North from her height. "Well…."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Well…"

Cerelia glanced back at her brother who nodded, eyebrows tightly knit together. Cerelia nodded back and took a deep breath. "It's Pitch." Cerelia said. The other Guardians looked at her as if it wasn't obvious enough. "Well of course we know-" the Russian man said but was cut off by the ever soft Aira. "He's being controlled." The rest of the Guardians looked at her shocked. "That's impossible!" Bunny exclaimed. Matt put a hand on his father's shoulder and shook his head. 'So even Matt noticed.' Kai signed, not making much movement because the twins were, thankfully, sleeping on his back. Sandy looked at him strangely whilst Kai grinned cheekily at him. "Kai can't speak." Sirius said. "So he uses sign language instead." Kai nodded and repeated his hand signs. "What did he say?" Tooth asked fluttering over. "Said Mattie noticed somethin' strange with that Pitch." Sera said, voice thick with her Irish accent. "Interesting." Jack said, hovering over to Matt who took a step back. "Looks just like the Easter kangaroo." "What?!" Bunny and Matt spluttered, looking furiously at Jack, who just smirked. "Naw…..More like gerbils if ye ask me." Sera sniggered. "Shut up!" Matt yelled at her.

"What if I don't wanna?!"

"Well I'll-"

"OK! You were saying?"

The two stopped arguing and looked at North. Cerelia shot him an apologetic look, North returned it with and understanding smile. "Well?" North said to Matt. Matt gulped. "Uh….w-what?" he stuttured. Kai nudged him and he got the message. "Cerelia told me and this vixen-" "Oi!" "-told us that Pitch only created mares and was destroyed in the past." North and the other Guardians nodded solemnly. Sandy made the number '13' out of sand. "13?" Sirius asked him. Cerelia hit her fist unto her open palm. "13 years!" she exclaimed. 'Isn't that when he was defeated?' Kai signed to Aira. Aira nodded. "So then, why is he…?!" Matt's eyes widened and he looked at his friends who had the same look. "Ressurection….." Matt said, sounding breathless. "How?!" Jack asked angriliy. "Hell how should I know mate?!" Matt snapped back at Jack who smirked. "What?" Matt asked a little annoyed.

Jack simply laughed at him and ,to Matt's utter confusion, turned Bunny. "Your son acts like you." He said cheekily. Before Bunny could say anything North put a hand on Bunny's shoulder. "We all knew. Don't worry, my friend." He said, shocking Bunnymund. "H-how?" Bunny asked. The other Guardians just grinned at Bunny. "Well he's just a kid like any other child out there." Tooth said. "The age a child is considered an adult is 18." Aira quipped. Kai nodded. "Anyways back to topic." North said, looking at Cerelia. "How was he resurrected and how do we stop it?" Cerelia looked at Sirius with a grave look. Sirius nodded and turned to North. "This means that children out there are afraid of something bigger than darkness." He said. Cerelia nodded. "Something in it."

Matt looked at Cerelia confused. "In darkness?" he asked aloud. Cerelia nodded. "Kids aren't afraid of the place they're in being dark and all." Sera suddenly said. "It's what lurks in them is what they're afraid of." Sirius heaved a sigh, crouching down. "Only way to defeat that is to…. defeat Genma." The Guardians looked at Sirius curiously while Cerelia bit her lip. Matt, Sera, Kai and Aira looked at each other. Cerelia noticed this and sighed. "What?" Sera asked, concerned. Cerelia set he bare feet on the ground and sat down. "Sit down. All of you, I have something to tell you." Everyone, even the Guardians, obeyed.

"When me and my brother were still starting out as spirits we met Genma the Spirit of Souls." Cerelia said, sadness in her eyes. "He taught us everything we needed to know about the world." Sirius said, smiling sadly. "He was a fine spirit, despite his name was such a morbid one." Cerelia looked at the spirits with the same look. "He taught us…. Spirit Equip." she said. The spirits looked shocked while the Guardians looked confused. Cerelia looked at them and chuckled. "I'm sorry." She said. "It seems that, they don't know what that term is." Sera scoffed. "Or who we are at that fact." She mumbled. North noticed this and chuckled. "Oh, we know who you are. We visit you everytime our time comes." Bunny looked at Matt. "So…. You knew?" he asked his son, who just smiled sheepishly. "Yeah."

Akward silence

"Anyways." Cerelia said, laughing nervously. "I'll explain Spirit Equip from the beginning. First we gather our magical energy into the center of our bodies. Since we are not as strong as Genma we use specialized instruments. Hence our name 'Natures Orchaestra' courtesy of Genma." She chuckled at the last part. "The instrument plays an important role. Not only does it give off a pretty tune, it concentrates all the magic power if we play it. When that happens the magical power will flow outside the user's body and form an armour depending on the user's type." "Type?" Jack asked, interested. Cerelia nodded. "If you're an ice spirit, then you'll probably have an armour made of ice. If you're a wind spirit then the armour will be something that can help make the wind move around your body easily and effectively." Sirius said, red eyes twinkling. "So in other words Spirit Equip is basically like a power-up that lasts for how long your magic power will last." "But if you overexert your magical power." Sera said, smirking. "You'll go crazy and die." Matt said, grinning. "And that's no laughing matter." Sirius said, giving the two a glare. The two spirits smiled sheepishly.

The Guardians nodded and at the same time smiled warmly. "Is that how we're going to defeat Genma?" Jack asked, doubtful. Sandy made a picture of a human with a zig-zag tail instead of legs slowly hover into the air then spell the name 'Genma' and pointed to it. Cerelia smiled sadly.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jack furrowed his snow white eyebrows together as soon as he saw the expression on Cerelia's face. "Is he… dead?" Jack asked, being careful of the young spirit's feelings. Sandy shot an apologetic expression to Cerelia who just waved it away. "Sore wa kamawanai (it's alright), he's been dead for years now." She said. Jack looked confusedly at her. "W-what?" "I said it was alright in Japanese." "Oh." Cerelia smiled at him. "How?" Tooth asked. "Just like onee-chan said, he went crazy and died." Sirius said, resting a hand on his sister's shoulder. The said person smiled up at her brother. The Guardians looked even more confused. "You two are siblings?" Tooth said. "Omygosh that's so cute!" Kai laughed silently (obviously) and pointed to the twins at the back. "So are Valen and Tine." Matt added. "But what about Sera, Kai and Aira?" Sera hung her head at him. "We haven't told ye that yet, lad?" she asked him. A shake from the young Pooka's head meant an obvious no. Sera sighed.

"We we're all just picked up in Cerelia's Warren, left alone like other spirits." Sera said. "Except when we were found we were just wee little hybrids. Guess Manny slipped up somehow and was able to fix it by giving us a guardian." "Don't you mean spirit?" "No,no! When I say guardian, lad, I meant like a parent or something." Matt's mouth shaped into an 'O' after hearing that. "So there's another type of guardian?" he asked her. "Somethin' like that." She said. Matt laughed. "Must've been hard taking care of this she-hulk." Matt said, jerking his thumb to Sera. Kai laughed holding his sides , while Sirius, Cerelia and Aira held back their laughter. The Guardians looked shocked except for Jack who smirked.

"SHE-HULK?!" Sera yelled angrily grabbing unto Matt's front fur and pulling him forward. "Who told ye to call me that, ye oversized gerbil?!" It was Matt's turn to be furious now. "I. Am. A. Rabbit! RABBIT! Not gerbil! Do I look like I came out of an experiment or somethin'? Or are you just blind cuz of all that muscle, mate?" he yelled back. Sera's hair literally set on fire.

"At least I have muscle!"

"Take that back!"

"I won't lad!"

"That's-"

_SPLASH_

"ARRRRGH!"

Kai, who had put Valen and Tine on a nearby couch, was rolling on the floor, laughing at the two drenched spirits. Sirius laughed, clapping his hands. Cerelia looked at the two with a small smile. Aira shook her head, but grinned cheekily. The Guardians looked surprisingly at Kai who just grinned at them. 'Happens everyday.' He signed to them. They nodded in understanding. "So what do we do?" Jack asked, wanting some action, fast. "Well we know who the enemy is." Tooth chimed. "Do we go after him?" Everyone jumped suddenly at the voices. "Don't worry, it's just us." Everyone looked in the direction where the sound was coming from. Valen and Tine hovered in the air with sleepy grins, rubbing their eyes."I guess we do." North said, folding his arms. "Do. Not. Do. That." Sera hissed, clutching the place where her heart is. "Are you scared, Sera~?" the twins asked mischievously. "Hell no!" Sera declined with a huff, crossing her arms and looking away. "Now, now. There's nothing to be afraid of." Sirius said, patting her back. "Don't you start!" she said, swatting his hand away, blushing a little. The twin suddenly laughed like some snobby, stuck-up, rich Japanese women, which made Sera blush more and chase them while screaming at them in some language. Jack looked at Matt who was watching the whole spectacle with a bemused look. "Irish." He said, catching Jack off guard. "What?" he said, floating closer to him. "She's speakin' in Irish, mate." Matt said, turning his head and grinning a little. "Most of the sprits you see now died in their mother land." Jack nodded, closing his eyes and laughing a little.

"You're nothing like your old-man."

"Really? I've always heard Sera tell me that I'm like pa."

"I'm curious how'd you guys meet anyway?"

"Hm? Oh, well you see that Pitch guys suddenly went to pa's Warren and-"

"WHAT!?"

Everybody stopped what they were doing and went silent as Bunny, who suddenly went quiet a while back, yelled at the two. Matt sighed. "Told ya so, pa." he said. Bunny sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry, son." Bunny apologized. Matt grinned at his father. "Wait, hold on. Why didn't you believe him?" Bunny looked at Sera. "At that time, there was one of North's elves outside our house, me and Matt were inside. He knew that the elf was one of North's, of course." He explained. Everyone, even Matt, leaned in for Bunny to continue. "I kept him quiet like I usually do, but before I went out to guide the elf around for inspection, Matt told me that 'a black man came and tried to take me' and asked me if I believed him. I asked him why and he said 'if you believe me then tell the elf'."

Everything went silent, you could hear a pin drop until Sera spoke up. "Wow, Mattie. I didn't know you were a -two-shoes." She chuckled. Matt glared at her. Valen and Tine looked at each other. "So then, what's wrong? Couldn't you just tell?" they asked Bunny. Bunny stayed silent. "Guardians aren't allowed to have children." Aira told the twins softly. "It's part of the rules." The twins looked at Bunny sadly. "Buuuuuuuuut that rule was changed!" North exclaimed proudly. Everyone was shocked, especially Bunny. "H-huh?" Bunny asked confused. Tooth fluttered over to him. "Didn't you know? Mrs. Claus gave birth! So North sent a message elf to tell you that. I guess the message elf you showed around and kicked out was him." Tooth informed. Bunny glared at North. "I'm gonna kill you, mate." He growled at North. Everyone just laughed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Tell me lad, why are we in the same patrol team?"

Jack rolled his eyes and grinned. "Did you want to be with that silver-headed guy?" he asked mischievously. Sera blushed and yelled unlady-like things at him in Irish. "Look," Sera said in English. "Just because Cerelia agreed that we team up with you guys and search for Genma, does not mean I'll be liking ye already." Jack looked at her confused.

"So, you hate us?"

"I didn't say I did."

"So you like us yet you hate us."

"That's the gist of it, lad."

"Why do you call me 'lad' when I'm obviously older than you."

"Force of habit."

"…What's your center?" Jack asked her suddenly, making her stop suddenly, billowing dust up in the air. "A what?" she asked, cocking her head to the side like the curious fox she is. "Y'know like, mine's Fun. That's why I'm the spirit of Fun." He said. Sera furrowed her eyebrows together, ears and tail halting their twitching from her deep concentration.

"…..Tricks."

"Tricks?"

"Aye, like Halloween. Cerelia said that's supposedly my holiday."

"Why?"

"Well she said when I first came to her, I was rolling around her patch of pumpkins drawing faces on them with my fire and trying to spell Halloween. I also remember as a child I used to love Halloween."

"But how did you become a Spirit?"

"Born on Halloween, died on Halloween by chocking on a piece'o pumpkin, reborn in a patch of the thing that killed me in the first place." Jack stifled a laugh but failed. Sera chuckled at his attempt and suddenly broke into a run. "C'mon lad! Ye have to be faster than that if ye wanna reach our destination before I do!" she yelled over her shoulder to a wheezing Jack. Jack grinned and raced after her.

Sandy and Kai stared out into the sea for the longest time. Their path given to them consisted of a twisty, gnarly forest followed by a raging river and ended with a cliff overlooking the sea. Kai turned to look at Kai only to be met by the curious eyes of the sandman. He cocked his head confusedly. 'Is there something wrong?' he signed. Sandy waved his hands in front of him telling him that it was nothing. 'You don't use sign language?' Sandy shook his head and made a picture out of sand. Kai smiled, obviously the sandman didn't need ASL to convey his thoughts. Kai turned his attention back to the sea, smiling as the rays of sunshine hit his face. His tail swished together with the lazy waves and his ears twitched delightedly when nose picked up the wonderful scent of salt-water and seaweed. Sandy studied the boy carefully and hesitantly tapped his shoulder pulling Kai out of his daydream. Kai once again cocked his head to the side. This time,Sandy made a picture of a house and a question mark. 'America, near the ocean.' He signed back. Sandy then made a gravestone and a question mark. 'Where I died?' he asked Sandy, unsure.

Sandy shook his head. 'How I died?' Sandy nodded, a bit sheepish. Kai furrowed his brows, trying to remember. 'I remember a flood.' he signed sadly. 'Unfortunately, that's all I remember.' Sandy patted his back, sympathetically. Kai smiled thankful that the sandman understood his lack of memories. The next question, though, intrigued him. It was a human, this time, with a circle in the middle of his chest. Kai still cocked his head to the side, not really getting the question at all. "I think he's trying to ask you what your center is." A soft voice said to Kai. He spun around and meet Aira's attentive, golden eyes. She nodded in acknowledgement to Sandy, who nodded back. Kai made a little 'O' and signed without hesitation. 'Courage.' Sandy nodded then looked expectantly at Aira who blinked at him. "I have to say mine as well?" she asked him softly. Sandy nodded. "In my mother tongue it is 'Freiheit' or Freedom." Sandy smiled at the two and made another picture. It was a child sleeping in a bed with ponies and butterflies dancing around her head. 'Dreams.' Kai signed happily. Aira smiled and looked out into the ocean.

"What would it be like…. To sleep on sand?"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Ok! Was anyone successful in finding the whereabouts of Genma?" North's voice boomed through the workshop. Valen and Tine covered their ears, shaking their heads. "We asked papa." Valen said. "But he said that none of the angels or archangels has ever helped a spirit by that name to heaven or to hell." Tine finished. "So it's safe to assume that he's still a spirit roaming around." Tooth concluded. The rest nodded to that assumption. "Ours didn't go so well either." Cerelia pipped up sadly. "All the places he's been before were dead ends." Sirius said, massaging his temples. North looked at Sandy and him, Kai and Aira shook their heads. "The birds didn't seem to know the spirit that fit the description." Aira said, folding her wings. "And when I was passing by Kai and Sandy, their trail lead them all the way out into a cliff overlooking the sea." North sighed heavily. Things were not going well as he would've hoped. Matt and Bunnymund's trail ended into a wild bear-Pooka chase. Tooth didn't have much luck either searching her palace for Genma's teeth when he was still alive and North couldn't find Genma's name in any of the past and present Naughty or Nice lists.

"Jackie, I believe we may have something that is of use after all."

Upon hearing this North looked up at Jack and Sera, who had just arrived with an unconscious Pitch and piles of letters and bottles filled with unknown substances. Jack rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time at the nickname. Everybody froze upon seeing Pitch. "Relax, he's knocked out cold." Jack said, making everyone sigh in relief. Jack carefully put Pitch's body down before continuing. "Found him strapped unto a table for some reason, surrounded by these bottles and papers that we tried to read.I thought Cerelia and Sirius could read this, since it looks like Japanese." Cerelia looked at him warily. "Are you sure it isn't Chinese?" she asked. "S'what I told him but he was dead-set on that idea." Sera said smugly, earning a grin from Jack. "Hey, I tried." He said, holding his arms up in defense. Sera handed over one of the many pieces of paper to Cerelia. Sirius looked over his sister's shoulder and almost immediately, recognition sparkled in his red orbs. "Most of it is Japanese." Sirius confirmed. The Guardians and spirits looked at each other in confusion. "Although it seems to be mixed with a bit of old German and Greek." Cerelia said.

Tine snapped her fingers and pushed Valen forward. "You know how to read old Greek, don't you Valen?" she asked her brother who puffed out his chest proudly. "Of course!" he exclaimed and hovered over to Cerelia and Sirius, who were already deciphering the Japanese parts. Aira quietly hovered over to them and said her parts suddenly making the three jump a little, but let her continue. After a few minutes the small group looked up. Everyone looked at them expectantly. "Well, now we know what Genma's been up to for the past 300 years." Sirius said, balling his fists angrily. Everyone looked at Sirius, shocked at the sudden change of attitude. "What's going on? What did the paper say?" Matt asked, curiously. Cerelia looked solemnly at Matt with a mixture of anger and guilt in her eyes. "We've been tricked." She whispered. Sera turned red. "Tricked?! What do you mean tricked?!" she nearly yelled at Sera. "Genma tricked Cerelia and Sirius into believing that Spirit Equip was going to be used for good." Valen said, shaking his head. "But then if we master this technique he will drain us from our powers and cause destruction." Aira said. Then she turned to Matt. "And Matt has the key."

Everyone turned to Matt, shocked. "What kind of key?" Bunny asked her. Instead of giving him a straight answer she replied: _'Fire, Earth, Nature, Wind, Water, Love; the key elements put into this spell. Give these powers to the faithful and harness it well. Harness great amounts of energy from their body, add a little darkness and it is done. But that is not all you must do. Find the Light that holds the key to finish this spell. He who holds the key has great courage but you have greater darkness.'_

Sera balled her fists angrily at this point. He tricked her best friend and second mother and is planning to use all of them to destroy the world. It made her sick and angry just thinking about it. Before she or anyone could react a black hole suddenly appeared and pulled the spirits in. Thinking fast, Bunny grabbed his son while Matt grabbed Sera and Kai. Kai grabbed Tine who screamed and cried as she saw her brother being sucked into the black hole along with Cerelia, Sirius and Aira. The hole dissapered and a man in a white mask and a black cloak floated before them. He laughed evily at the Guardians and the Spirits. He held up a black flask in which held Cerelia, Sirius, Valen and Aira who were unconscious. "Let them go!" Sera screamed at him. Matt deftly held her back, using all of his self-control not to beat the man/spirit in front of them. Kai and Tine looked horrifically at the man. "Who are you?!" North yelled. The man cackled, sending an unpleasant shiver down everyone's spine. "People know me as Genma." He said, tucking away the flask. "I have to thank you for deciphering this note for me, as well as gathering the necessary materials for this procedure. As the leader of a new world, I thank you greatly."

He then vanished in a black cloud leaving several distraught hearts.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Matt suddenly wrenched from his father's hold and bolted out of North's workshop with Sera following in suit. Bunny ran after them. The rest of the Guardians tried to comfort Tine, who was bawling like mad. Kai simply looked out the window. 'Please be safe.' Kai thought solemnly. He looked a little to the side and saw two penguins walking next to each other. Kai chuckled when the male brushed his flipper against the female, shyly. The female repeated the action. Then, to Kai's surprise, another male penguin came and started squawking at the first male. The poor penguin waddled away frightened, leaving the female squawking and waving her flippers to no avail. The female hung her head and followed the second male, back into the direction she came from. Kai slumped a little after seeing that. That little scene reminded him being too scared to do anything to save Aira or anyone from being taken by Genma.

Kai mentally kicked himself. He was supposed to be the Spirit of Courage for god-sake! Why didn't he just grab her hand? Was it because of Genma's intimidating aura or him being sucked into the flask and face certain death or torture? Kai was so deep into thought he didn't notice Sandy standing beside him with one golden arm around his shoulders while the other held out a white handkerchief. Sandy smiled sympathetically and pressed the item into his hand. Kai's hands flew to his face. Indeed he was crying. He hastily wiped his face and signed a 'thank you' to his newfound friend. Sandy nodded and pointed upwards. It was a picture of Kai himself under a hand pushing down, practically crushing Kai. Kai cocked his head to the side, a little confused.

"Sandy's right, Kai." Jack whispered making Kai jump suddenly. "You shouldn't put yourself down. It's not your fault." His blue eyes instantly looked down, blonde hair falling around his face. Tine, who had stopped crying, hovered over to Kai and buried herself in his chest. Kai flinched a little, his tail and ears stopped twitching. "W-we'll *hic*save*hic* them." Tine murmured into his chest. Kai looked at her for a few moments before ruffling her head, grinning. The Guardians looked happily at the two. North chuckled and hoisted them up with one arm, making Tine squeal happily. Kai grinned up at North who returned it. "Who wants hot chocolate?" North asked. Both of them raised their hands, giggling slightly. North grinned and carried them to the kitchen. Tooth, Sandy and Jack laughed at this and followed them in suit.

Sera and Matt halted when they saw the path they took was a dead-end. "Goddammit!" Sera cursed aloud, kicking some snow. Matt stared at the vast north helplessly then punched the snow-covered ground, cursing under his breath, silent tears streaming down his face. 'Cerelia, sorry.' He apologized silently. "Why?" Sera croaked, voice cracked. She slid down slowly until she was resting on the snow, head hung and tears streaming from her face. She covered her face with her hands and sobbed silently. 'Sirius.' She thought. Bunny silently came up to the sobbing pair. He looked over to Matt and recognition flashed through his eyes.

_Bunny crouched by his wife, Melody, as she took in a slow breath. A baby Pooka lay by her side, sleeping soundly unbeknownst to the sadness emanating from his parents. "I'm sorry." Melody croaked, breath slowing. "No! You can't!" Bunny nearly yelled, clasping her paw/hand. "Be strong, Bunny. Always make children happy, especially our son." Melody whispered as her consciousness slowly slipped away from her. "No." Bunny whispered hoarsely, staring wide-eyed at his wife as she took her last shuddering breath. "Always have courage." She said, as she fell limp. Bunny weakly let go of her hand and fiercely punched the ground until his hand bruised. 'If she hadn't contracted that sickness, if she didn't go near those flowers, if I had went with her into the forest…..' Bunny's thoughts flowed through his head as tears streamed his face. Suddenly one question popped into his head. _

'_Why?'_

"Get up!" Bunny yelled suddenly, making the two look up at him in fear. "This isn't your fault! Don't you youngsters go thinking it was!" He walked over and put a hand on each of their shoulders. "We didn't anticipate this. None of us did." He said slowly to the two. Matt wiped his tears and nodded slowly. Sera did the same. Bunny smiled and pulled them both up unto their feet. He turned around to head back but then turned around after a few seconds. "Don't give up you two." He said. "We'll find them and end all of this." He spun around and ran back to North's workshop. The two spirits looked at each other for a long time until Matt spoke up. "Sounds like something Cerelia or Sirius would say." Matt said softy. He turned to Sera who was nodding silently. Matt exhaled and put a hand on Sera's shoulder. The latter's ears and tail twitched as she looked up, staring into mismatched blue and green eyes. "We'll find them." Matt said. Then he grinned. "And we'll kick Genma's ass." Matt added. Sera's frown turned into a shit-eating grin. "Aye, mate." She said. They bro-fisted and ran back to the workshop. "And when we do, yer gonna tell Cerelia ye love her right?!" she yelled, smirking at Matt's red face. "Only of you tell Sirius!" he countered, giving her a smirk when he saw her turn red.

"Yer on!"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Golden-yellow eyes fluttered open and looking around before bolting upright. The room was dark and he couldn't make anything out. He moved his hands back and forth and felt a soft fabric. Clearly he was in a bed of sorts. But to where he was is a mystery. He attempted to stand up, only to fall to the ground with a loud thump. The door flew open and the light switch was flipped on. The man covered his eyes as light quickly flooded the room. He heard someone move and felt a soft hand rest on his shoulder. He removed his hands from his face to take a look at this person. But the person he saw was a bit blurry. He groaned softly as he was pulled unto his feet and laid down once more into the bed. He squinted at the person more, his image becoming clearer. When the blurriness disappeared his golden-yellow eyes widened slightly. "Jack Frost." The man whispered hoarsely. Jack nodded in acknowledgement. "Pitch Black." Jack said, staring at him. "The real one?" Bunny asked, crossing his arms and glaring at Pitch, waiting and watching to see if he would make a move, but he didn't.

Tooth flew over and examined Pitch. By that, I mean pinching and stretching his face, pulling his ears and hair, opening his mouth and checking his teeth. Tooth nodded seriously. "That's him." She said. "Was that really necessary?" North asked her. "Yes!" Tooth exclaimed loudly. A bit too loudly as Pitch winced and covered his ears. "I've seen humans in the movies do the same thing to see if the person is real or not!" North chuckled. "Alright, calm down Tooth. Someone doesn't seem to enjoy your loudness." North said, indicating the last part to Pitch who shot him a grateful look. Tooth nodded sheepishly and hung back. "Now." North said. Seriousness in his voice alerted Pitch that he had done something wrong. But he couldn't remember what. "Are you still with us?" Pitch looked up from his train of thought when North addressed him. He nodded for he could not speak as much.

"I'll be blunt but, where is Genma's hideout?" North asked, crossing his arms. Pitch looked at him for a while as if he were crazy. "Well?" he asked again. Icy blue eyes locking with golden-yellow ones. "He isn't living anymore." Pitch croaked. "He's been dead for 300 years. Or so I've heard." Bunny got a little angry and impatient and shoved one of the many papers Jack and Sera brought back with them into Pitch's face. "Then what, pray tell, is this?!" Bunny asked a little angry. Pitch looked at the paper then looked up at Bunny. "I've never seen that piece of chicken crap in my life before. It definitely isn't MY writing." He said, coughing a little. "Am I sick?" Sandy nodded then pointed upwards. It was him lying down with 'x' marks for eyes and then a question mark on the top. Pitch shrugged. "I don't know how long I've been out, but it feels like years have gone by." He said, placing his hand on his forehead, wincing at the abnormal heat.

"Do you at least know where we can possibly find him?" Tooth asked, hopeful. Pitch went into deep thought. After a few moments, he answered. "You could try the old abandoned shrine dedicated for him near the shrine at Mount Fuji, Japan." He said, shifting a little. Jack gave him a confused and suspicious glance. "Why would there be a shrine dedicated to him?" he asked. Pitch looked at him before closing his eyes. "He's not only a spirit, he is a Japanese god." He whispered before falling asleep. The Guardians looked shocked at this revelation. They all quietly exited the room, all except for Sandy. He casted his dream sand over Pitch, who smiled slightly. Sandy smiled as he watched butterflies dance around Pitch's head before closing the door.

The spirits stood up as soon as the Guardians exited the room. "Well?" Sera asked impatiently. "Pitch said he might be at an abandoned shrine at Mount Japan or something." Jack replied. Sera rolled her eyes, smirking a little, while Kai and Tine laughed at Jack silently. "It's Mount Fuji, mate." Matt said, grinning a little. Jack rolled his eyes but grinned at Matt nonetheless. "Do we go there now since we know where he might possibly be?" Tine asked shyly. Kai shrugged. Everyone turned to North who threw his arms up. "Of course!" North exclaimed. "Yetis, prepare the sleigh!" Bunny paled and his ears lowered. Tine clapped happily while Kai, Sera and Matt looked at him strangely. "Oh, I know that look!" Jack said, laughing a little at their expressions. "What in blazes are you talking about?" Sera questioned. Jack grinned. "The 'rickety-old-sleigh look'." Jack said. "Trust me, it's no ordinary sleigh." Matt turned to ask his dad what Jack meant but just turned back around and gave Jack a very confused look when he saw his dad in that state.

"What?"

"What's up with pa?"

Jack looked at Bunny then turned to Matt laughing. "Kangaroo doesn't like riding on North's sleigh." He said. Matt grinned. "Is it fun?" Matt asked eagerly. Jack laughed and nodded. Bunny gave his son a surprised look. "Have you been flying before?" he asked. "All the time you're out, pa." Matt answered, conjuring up his light board. He hoped on it and flew around a bit. "Got around and to Cerelia's place on this thing." He added as he made it disappear. Bunny nodded. He watched Matt carefully as he conversed with Jack and his own friends.

"He's all grown up, Aster."

Bunny's eyes widened. He spun around and surveyed the area, wondering where the voice came from. "Hey pa, are you alright?" Matt asked his slightly pale father. Bunny spun around and nodded. "Well come on. Sleigh's ready." Matt said. He then followed his friends. Bunny looked back again and smiled.

"Of course he is, Melody."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"ARRRRRRRGGGGHHH!"

"WOOOOHHHOOO!"

North laughed heartily and cracked the reins again making the reindeers pull the sleigh faster through the ice tunnel much to the spirits delight but to Bunny's distress. "Better hold unto your seatbelts!" North yelled over the screaming. "Where ARE the (bloody) seatbelts?!" the spirits and Bunny yelled back. North laughed as he cracked the reins again. "It is just expression!" he yelled. "Hyaah!" The sleigh emerged from the tunnel into the night sky. The spirits looked over the side of the sleigh to look at the amazing sight. "Never thought I'd be happy to see snow or ice at all." Sera sighed, resting her chin on her fists. "That's cuz practically live in a volcano." Matt quipped, delight spread across his face when cold air blew into his face, not in a blistering manner. Kai agreed. He looked out a bit too far and tipped out of the sleigh, legs wriggling around frantically making the sleigh rock slightly. "BAKA (IDIOT)!" The spirits screamed at Kai making the Guardians flinch a little and turn to them to see what the commotion was about. "Oh my goodness!" Tooth s screamed. Sandy looked incredulously at the wriggling spirit. Bunny just gaped until he registered what was just happening.

"What are youngsters doing?!" Bunny half yelled. "Help him out!" The spirits nodded and pulled the sheepish looking Kai out. Sera and Matt gave him a long sermon while Tine just hit him with a paper fan. Kai just sat there with his head hung low but he was still grinning. The Guardians sighed but grinned. 'This'll be a long trip.' North thought amusedly, looking at the vast midnight black sky illuminated by stars in front of him.

"Holy crap, that was a long trip." Sera said as she rubbed her sore tail and stretched along with the others. Kai nodded. A thought suddenly struck him. 'Isn't this Cerelia and Sirius' hometown?' Kai signed at Sera, whose eyes widened and nodded. "Aye! You're right about that lad!" Sera nodded. Jack looked at her confused. "What's he right about?" Jack asked. "This here's Cerelia's hometown, mate." Matt said, cracking some of his cramped joints. Tine flew higher to get a better look. "I don't see a temple anywhere guys!" Tine said sadly, flying down to grasp Kai's sleeve. 'It's somewhere around here.' Kai signed, ruffling Tine's hair in the process. Tine nodded. " But how will we get to this temple if we don't know where it is?" Bunny said, throwing his hands up. Sandy made a question mark.

Suddenly, some humans came running from the east. Some looked wounded and the others were yelling at the top of their lungs.

"Monster!"

"Help!"

"Save us!"

They, literally, ran past the spirits who shuddered when they did. The Guardians jumped into some bushes to avoid the humans. "Are they gone?" Tooth asked once she no longer heard screaming. "Aye." Sera said. The Guardians emerged from the bushes and breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, at least we have a clue where to go." Jack said, staring in the direction where the humans came from. "What monster where they hollerin' about?" Matt asked. North shrugged and unsheathed his swords. "I don't know." He answered. "But I bet on my eggnog that this is Genma's doing. Stay together. Let's go." Everyone nodded and followed North into the forest. The trees bent crookedly towards them with their gnarled branches outstretched , as if they were going to grab them any second. "Brrrr! This is creepy!" Tooth shivered, glad she sent all her fairies home. Tine shivered under the evil looking trees glares. Kai held her tight. "So, uhh, can I ask how you other friends became spirits?" Jack said, trying to lift the atmosphere.

"Aira used to be a German prisoner that were under some country Germany was fighting that time. Became a spirit right after she helped the other prisoners escape prison but she was shot to death." Sera said nonchalantly, ignoring her surroundings. "How are you fine with this?" Matt hissed. Sera raised an eyebrow at him. "Huh? Oh this? It reminds me of Halloween, which gives me a little inspiration for the next." Sera answered, taking note of the trees. Matt nearly fell when he heard that. "This is no time for that!" Matt hissed. "Now where was I?" Sera said, ignoring Matt altogether. "Oh yes. Cerelia and Sirius became spirits because of the Hiroshima bombing." Tooth looked incredulously at her. "The one with the bomb that was sent by the Americans?" she asked. Sera nodded. "Cerelia loved helping people out whenever she could and Sirius' faith in people helped people, especially the poor, a lot." Sera said.

Jack nodded. "But how are you all hybrids?" he asked her. Sera shrugged. "Favorite animal I guess?" she answered. "Kindness, Faith, Courage, Love, Strength and Tricks." North said suddenly. "Your centers, I presume?" The spirits nodded. North went quiet but after a few minutes he spoke up. "What are you going to do after this is all done?" The spirits were shocked at this question. They looked at each other, not knowing what to say. Bunny leaned in a little closer to the conversation, to hear what his son would say. "Live a usual, I guess?" Sera said, unsurely. "Not with me, mate." Matt said, chuckling a little. Bunny coughed, embarrassed. "We'll just see what Cerelia says." Tine said, smiling a little. The spirits agreed. Kai noticed the Guardian's expressions and waved his hands around. 'We've never really dealt with this kind of thing before.' He signed. The Guardians nodded in complete understanding. 'Kind of like me before.' Jack thought. The group suddenly halted as North, who was leading them, stopped. "North! What the hell mate?!" Bunny exclaimed. North put a finger to his lips and shushed him. All the hybids and Bunny's ears pricked upward when they heard faint sounds coming towards them.

"They're here." North said as the first wave of beasts came out of the darkness.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Another thump followed by a groan echoed from a deep other-wordly abyss. Cerelia, no longer able to fly, ran over to Valen and cradled him. She gently kissed his forehead, which now contained a huge red lump, stopping his snivelling. "My powers aren't working still." Valen snivelled. Sirius smiled weakly at him. "Hai, Valen-kun. This thing is still draining all our energy." He said. Valen looked up at him. Blue eyes brimming with fresh tears. "Is Tine gonna be alright?" Valen asked, afraid of Sirirus' answer. Sirius smiled widely at him. "Of course. Just have faith in them." Sirius said. Valen smiled and closed his eyes, drifting off to slumber. Cerelia sighed and looked at Sirius and smiled wryly. "How's Aira-chan?" She asked, crawling over to the spot where he was sitting. Sirius looked to his left, where a completely drained and dying Aira lay. Her skin a wrinkly and deathly pale. Her feathers started falling off. "Not doing good." Sirirus sighed, feeling her forehead. Cerelia sighed as well. Valen curled into her chest more, mumbing broken sentences. Cerelia stroked his head, singing him a lullaby softly.

_**Tooku de tooku de yuteru inaho no umi**_

_**Ho wa age ho wa age mezashita omoide he to**_

"Dammit." Matt cursed silently as he cut down another beastie. He looked at the mouth of the cave and saw more coming. "We have to hurry!" Tooth yelled over the noise. "The sun's coming up and all this noise will wake the humans!"

_**Bokura ha kyou made no kanashii koto zenbu oboeteru ka, wasureta ka**_

Jack nodded to Kai. Kai got the message and sent out a huge wave, engulfing the beasties. At the last minute, Jack grounded his staff sending ice from his staff all the way to the wave, freezing it to the tip. Kai sighed. "Let's go!" Sera yelled, not wanting to keep he friends waiting any longer.

_**Chiisana te ni mo itsukara ka bokura oikoshiteku tsuyosa**_

_**Ureta budou no shita naiteta hi kara aruita**_

_**Chiisana te de mo hanarete mo bokura ha kono michi yukunda**_

As they entered more beasties swarmed to them, their eyes blood red and their mouths were wide open and drooling. Sera's hair burst into flames, her hair tie fluttered down to the ground, burnt to crisp. She charged at the beasties with an old Irish battle cry, fists bursting with flames. She set the second wave on fire. One beastie grabbed Matt from behind and dragged him in the other direction. "Matt!" Bunny yelled, reaching out to grab his son's hand only to grab a mares snout and throw it out of his way. When he did Matt was gone. Kai signed he and Tine will find Matt. Bunny nodded and joined him leaving the rest to fend the beasties off.

_**Itsuka kuru hi ha ichiban n omoide wo shimatte**_

Matt struggled greatly until the two-legged beastie threw him into a dimly-lit moon. He looked up and saw Genma hovering over him with a malicious smile. He backed away, utterly terrified. "Good to see you, Matt." Genma said creepily, dragging his name back by the last syllable.

_**Kisetsu ha utsuri mou tsumetai kaze ga**_

_**Tsutsumarete nemure ano haru no uta no naka de**_

_**Chiisana te ni mo itsukara ka bokura oikoshiteku tsuyosa**_

_**Nureta hoo ni ha dore dake no egao ga utsutta**_

Sera wiped her brow as she and the other Guardians fended off the path where her friends took. Slowly this place was draining her power. But why? She gritted her teeth and made a stunning leap over the heads of the Guardians and the beasties and ran off on all fours. "Where are you going?!" Jack yelled after her. "Finding the source of what's draining our powers!" she yelled over her shoulder as she rounded the bend, with a few beasties running behind her leaving the Guardians to fend for her.

_**Chiisana te de mo hanarete mo bokura ha kono michi yukunda**_

_**Soshite kuru hi ha bokura omoide wo shimatta**_

_**Chiisana te mo itsu no hi ka bokura oikoshite yukunda**_

Matt struggled as Genma forcefully dragged him to a table with straps at the corners and tightly strapped him on there. . "What are you going to do with me?!" he yelled at Genma. He cackled at him. "Why, simply extract the final piece of the puzzle." Genma said, looming over to meet him in the eye. "After that, I'll dispose of you." A boomerang flew past his face, grazing his cheek and drawing a little blood. "Not on my watch, mate." A voice called out in an Aussie accent. Genma wipped around and saw Bunny along with Kai and Tine standing in the center, glaring at him. Genma cackled and pushed the red button on the thing. The contraption glowed white and Matt suddenly screamed in pain. Nearby a capsule glowed black and a silhouette of something white began to materialize. "You can't stop me! Hahahahaha!" Genma yelled as he lunged to attack Bunny. Bunny countered with his other boomerang. "Kids! Turn that thing off!" Bunny yelled, struggling with Genma. Kai and Tine nodded as they quickly went over to the machine. With his free hand, Genma sent out more beasties from his hand. 'Turn the machine off!' Kai signed quickly to Tine as he pushed her out f harms way. Tine watched with wide eyes as the mares all at once pounced on Kai until they weren't moving anymore.

_**Yagate kuru hi ha atarashii kisetsu wo hiraita**_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Bunnymund watched as the little spirits body shook violently. Tine let out a shrill scream and light flowed out of her. Bunny shielded his eyes from the bright light and when he recovered his mouth fell open. Tine had a silver and pink paladin-like armour holding an intricately designed bow and arrow twice her size. Kai crouched in front of her with a few cuts and bruises, smiling weakly. The mares were reduced to dust.. Genma growled. Seeing this opening, Bunnymund struck out at Genma, who fell back a little. "I do not have time for this!" he growled, forcefully pushing Bunny to the ground. The brute force pushed him down hard and he hit his head and fell unconscious. Matt stared wide-eyed at the unmoving Pooka before growing angry and releasing his own strength. He broke his confinements and charged at Genma, who was knocked into the wall, unconcious. Matt then ran over to his father's side and lifted his head up. Matt looked around and saw Tine and Kai. "Can you mates watch my father while I look for the others. Tine and Kai nodded and moved to Bunny's side while Matt dashed out of the room. Unbeknownst to the two a long, wispy black tail curled around a bottle filled with white light connected beside the table.

Sera threw another fire ball sending another beastie to hell. She kicked open another door and met another set of beasties. "Dammit!" She cursed loudly as she set the room on fire killing all the beasties. She ran out of the room and looked behind her, seeing more. She ran faster towards the next door when piercing howls emitted behind her. Sera looked behind her and grinned. It was Matt in his white and blue shinning knight armour, holding a sliver double-edged sword. "Did I miss anything?" he joked. Sera rolled her eyes and smirked. "Not much." She said. 'Now help me find the damn source of our power drainage." Matt nodded, no questions asked and ran alongside Sera. They rounded the corner and came to a stop towards a door that was bigger and more intricately designed than the rest. It was also not guarded. They looked at each other and bust the door down. In the room they stared in awe at a huge circular flask which contained something black and moving. Sera shuddered at the sight. "Is this thing the power source?" she said. "Seems like it, mate." Matt said, noting the huge tubes attached to the walls, pumping black liquid in and out the flask. He was about to turn away when he did a double take.

He looked at the same spot again and saw the tip of what seems to be a black bottle.

Bingo.

He took a step closer and snatched the bottle. He took a closer inspection of the bottle and nearly dropped it. He gasped catching Sera's attention. "What's that lad?" she said stepping closer to him and inspecting the bottle making her gasp.

It was the bottle that held Cerelia and the others in. Shakily she popped the cork of the bottle off and black stuff shot out, unceremoniously disposing Cerelia and the others out. "Sirius!" Sera almost yelled, crawling over to Sirius and laid his head on his lap. Matt looked over at Cerelia who had Valen curled up on her chest. He crawled over to her and gently pried Valen out of her arms and hugged her tightly. Sera stroked Sirius' head smiling sweetly down at him. Tears poured down her face unto Sirius'. She felt his ears twitch and opened her eyes, meeting the tired red eyes of Sirius. He smiled up at her and stroked her face. She let out a sob and buried her face into his shirt and sobbed quietly, happy that he was alive. Sirius sat up and held Sera closer, snuggling into her slightly dishevelled red hair, his right hand stroked her head while the other held her petite waist. Cerelia's green eyes fluttered open and moved her head slightly to the side making Matt turn to his side and blush, seeing that their lips were so close. She smiled and snuggled into his face, blushing cutely. She shyly kissed him and buried her face into his furry chest, sighing contentedly. Matt went red-faced, trying to process this in his head before responding and hugging Cerelia tighter. Sirius looked up and chuckled seeing his sister clutch unto the embarrassed Pooka. He tilted Sera's head to make her look at him and kissed her sweetly making her face go red as a tomato. He looked her in the eye and smirked a little. Sera saw this and huffed, crossing her arms. "Don't get mad at me." He purred, tail and ears lowering. Sera shuddered at the tone he used and shakily stood up. "U-un…." She murmured, ears lowering. "W-we should go bring these guys to the others. I'I'm sure they'll be happy to see you guys are alright." Sirius nodded, still plastering a shit-eating grin on his face as he perked his ears up and wagged his tail. "Alright, sukoshi ijinowari on'na ." He said, smirking as her face went even redder.

They heard a small giggle and looked confusedly at each other before turning to Cerelia and Matt who were trying to control their laughter but failed. "L-little v-vixen?" Cerelia wheezed out standing up along with Matt who was still bent over in laughter. "B-brother….ahaha….. I didn't know you were…haha….such a womanizer." Matt roared with laughter, slapping his knee. Sirius' face went red this time as he spluttered incoherent sentences in rapid Japanese, which made Cerelia laugh harder. They were cut off with a yell.

"BROTHER!"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Alarmed the spirits turned only to see Tine hugging Valen tightly. Both of them were crying and spluttering. They smiled and chuckled lightly. Meanwhile Kai was trying to get Aira to wake up but the eagle hybrid wouldn't take a peek. Kai put his ear to her chest and only got very faint heartbeats. Kai took one look at Aira's pale face and gulped. He hovered over her slightly but just enough to stare into her closed eyes. He pried open her mouth slightly and took a deep breath. He then kissed her but at the same time help transfer air more easily into her lungs. A few moments later Kai pulled away from Aira with a flushed face. Aira gasped and coughed, opening one yellow eye. She sat up weakly and looked at Kai. Suddenly she embraced him nearly knocking him off his position. She looked into his shocked blue eyes and pushed him into further shock when she kissed him hard. Kai's ears went up and his face turned completely red before passing out, embarrassed compleately.

Aira looked shocked, staring Kai's limp body for a minute before getting flustered and panicky. The spirits, who had witnessed the whole thing, burst out into laughter, further flustering Aira. The Guardians including and injured Bunny chose this moment to enter, weapons ready for an onslaught. Although they put their weapons back when they saw the sprits all well and most importantly alive. North laughed heartily, making the spirits flinch and turn around. But when they saw North, they just grinned. North went over to all of the and picked them up making the younger spirits, Sera and Cerelia squeal while Sirius and Matt looked embarrassed as they looked at each other. Kai was being carried by a still worried Aira. The Guardians and spirits all walked out happy. North pulled out a snowglobe and threw it to the ground. They all jumped in and they were immediately transported to North's workshop. Kai chose this moment to wake up suddenly surrounded by light, warmth and of course Aira, the other spirits and the Guardians. Kai sat up and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. Aira just smiled.

Sandy looked over to Kai and Aira and smiled, happy for his new friend. He went back to helping Tooth with their friend's injuries. "I say we celebrate!" North exclaimed, wincing slightly when the bruise on his left arm was wrapped by Tooth who scolded him for moving it. Bunny chuckled and gave his son a noogie. "Good job son." He murmured. Matt smiled proudly at his father. "You're mother would've been proud." Bunny smiled a little sadly at that. Matt nodded sympathetically, wrapping and arm around his father, squeezing his shoulder lightly. Cerelia stopped wrapping Sera's arm and looked over to the father and son duo, smiling bittersweetly. Sera looked at Cerelia, wanting to ask why she stopped but instead followed her gaze to the two.

"Like father, like son." Sera murmured. Cerelia nodded happily. Cerelia looked over her shoulder and smiled. Kai and Sandy were 'talking' with each other, smiling happily. Aira and Tooth were talking with each other animatedly. North was laughing, glass of vodka in one hand, at Bunny who as being annoyed by the twins. Matt and Jack were taling with each other, probably planning a prank or something. All was peaceful…that was, until Phil burst into the room knocking one of North's ice statues over. "Phil!" North groaned loudly. "What did I say the last time? Knock!" The yeti said something to North that made him suddenly freeze and drop his glass, making everyone look at him. He looked gravely at Phil before stoping over to where the big globe was. The rest of the Guardians and spirits followed him.

When they arrived they gasped in shock. Just like the Pitch incident, the lights on the globe were slowly flickering out. "Looks like Genma's not givin' up." The Irish spirit said. The spirits nodded. Sirius and Cerelia were already heading out the window when North stopped them. "We will defeat him together." He said. The siblings looked at each other before looking back at North nodding. Matt, Sera, Kai, Aira, Valen and Tine shared a look before grinning and taking off along with an amused Sirius and Cerelia. "Let's move!" the twins yelled out, giggling afterwards. "We've always wanted to say that." Jack grinned and followed them. Sandy made a sand airplane, put his googles on and flew out. Tooth called for her fairies and they all flew out. "Alright ladies! Wings up and don't take any prisoners!" she ordered them. Bunny smirked at North, for once they weren't taking the sleigh. He tapped his foot and he disappeared into his hole. North shrugged. "Exercise for me then." He said, hurriedly running out the door to hopefully catch up with the rest.

Jamie Bennett was not a big fan of ghosts. Mainly the things inside his closet. His mother told him it was just his imagination but now he'd like to think otherwise. He had just woken up. He looked over to his clock. It was midnight. Sweat poured his face as he wiped it off with his sleeve. Why was he sweating? He brought up his hand to his face and was surprised. He was trembling. When he put it down he saw his closet door creak open. Jamie froze. He stared wide eyed into the darkness of his closet, which was now wide open. He surpressed a scream when he saw three red eyes stare back at him. The thing licked it's lips and bared all it's white, pointy teeth at him. The thing growled and looked ready to lunge when his bedroom window burst open and a flash of blue shot out and froze whatever it was.

"Jack!"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Jack smiled as he tightly hugged Jamie, glad he saved him before anything else happened. "Hey there." He murmured. Jamie pulled back and smiled at him. "Thanks Jack." Jamie said as Jack set him down. His bedroom door suddenly burst open revealing Jamie's sister, Sophie Bennett, crying. She ran over to her brother and hugged him tightly. "Soph?" Jamie asked. "M-monster." Sophie whimpered, burying her head into Jamie's chest. Neither had a chance to react when one of Genma's beastie lunged at them. "Oh, no ya don't!" a voice yelled out. Jack looked behind him and jumped out of the way when Matt went through Jamie's window and knocked the beastie down, killing it. Jamie's eyes widened when Matt turned around. Matt's mismatched eyes widened in shock when he saw a brown haired kid staring at him.

"C-can you s-see me, mate?" Matt asked warily. Jamie nodded. Sophie squealed and hugged Matt's leg, making him step back a little. "Bunny!" she said. "H-huh?" Matt asked. Jack laughed and went over and grabbed Matt and Jamie. He led them over to the window and flew out onto Jamie's porch. Matt clutched Sophie to his chest. "What's going on Jack?" Jamie asked. "We need your help again." Jack said. Jamie nodded and puffed out his chest. Matt cocked his head to the side. "Who are you?" he asked. Jack chuckled and pushed Jamie forward to the Pooka. "Matt this is Jamie, my first believer. Jamie this is Matt, Bunny's son." Jack said, chuckling when he saw Jamie's face turn to look at him in shock. "Really?" Jamie asked. Jack nodded. Jamie turned to look at Matt who looked embarrassed. "Uh…hi mate." He greeted awkwardly when he saw the kid staring. Sophie was still in his arms. "Sorry." Jamie apologized, taking Sophie from him. "No worries, mate." He chuckled.

Jamie and Sophie's eyes widened further when they saw the other spirits with the other Guardians and a wheezing North. "Whoa." Jamie gasped in awe. The spirits took a step back. "Oi Jackie!" Sera yelled out. "Can this lad and lass see us?" She got her answer when Sophie happily went over and pulled her tail. "Kitty!" she giggled happily while Sera cried out in pain. Matt and Jack laughed, nearly falling over. Jamie went over and grabbed Sophie, apologizing profusely. "S'all right." Sera said, rubbing her poor tail. Jack went over the introductions again and soon the two were well aquainted with the Guardians new friends. "Alright!" North called clapping to get their attention. "Who wants to go ghost hunting?"

Genma laughed maniacally. He watched as Burgess filled with little children screaming and crying in fright. His plan was working perfectly. Thanks to that over-sized rabbit, he was much more stronger. He'll show HIM. He can do so much more better than HIM. He can take over the world without HIS help or HIS fawning over him. Genma wasn't a baby spirit anymore. He smirked when he felt a familiar presence behind him. "Come to see me do what you couldn't, father?" he asked, growling the last part out, not turning around. Pitch Black stepped out of the shadows, looking gravely at his son. "Stop." He ordered. But Genma just laughed and swivelled around to face him grinning like a madman. Pitch stared in horror to see what his son has become. "Stop?" he asked. "Stop?!" he laughed again.

"I'm so close I can taste it! And you're telling me you want me to stop?!" he laughed again, each word he said made him sound crazy. Pitch growled. "If you don't stop, the Guardians will kill you!" he yelled. Genma smirked at him. "Let's see them try." He said, heading off to find them but was pulled back and slammed into a wall. Genma stood back up again and held his head. He growled menacingly as he saw his father standing over where he previously stood. "You dare get into my way?!" he screeched, releasing his power.

"We're done here!" Tooth yelled out to North. Behind her, her fairies stood and watched proudly as Genma's beasties slowly vanished. "Good, good!" he said, taking out another. "We're done!" Valen and Tine said, exiting a child's room. Soon all of the spirits and Guardians came up to him, finishing off the beasties in Burgess. They all turned and flinched when a powerful shot rang out and something fell hard in front of them. "Pitch?" Jack said in shock, hiding Jamie and Sophie behind his back. Pitch groaned and stood up, paying no mind to Jack but to Genma who just strolled leisurely in front of him. "Is that all you've got, daddy dearest?" he asked mockingly, shocking everyone except Sirius and Cerelia. "Stop this!"She yelled, catching Genma's attention. "Why?" Genma asked innocently. Cerelia glared at Genma while he just laughed. "Are ye tryin' to hurt yer own father?!" Sera asked, getting over her initial shock. Genma laughed. "Oh, I don't want to hurt him." He said. Licking his lips. "I want to kill him. In fact I wan to kill all of you." He attacked them mercessily. The Guardians and spirits plus Pitch all huddled together and protected the two children. Jamie used his body to protect Sophie who was crying because Bunny was getting hurt.

The Guardians were slowly losing power. Genma grew bigger and bigger laughing all the while. _"Yes! YES!"_ cackled. Cerelia and Sirius exchanged glances with each other. It was now or never. "Spirit Equip!" they yelled out. The other spirits saw this and nodded doing the same thing. A blind flashing light engulfed them but faded after some time. When the light disappeared Jamie removed his hand from his face and stared in awe.

"Awesome."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Jack grinned as the spirits blocked the attacks, making Genma stumble backwards. _"How DARE you!"_ he bellowed lifting a fist. Sirius intercepted his attack by making a fist out of rock and making it grab Genma's fist. Genma howled in pain as Sera landed faster and stronger fire punches to his gut. Matt blinded him with his light and pierced his legs with a few light spheres and his sword. Kai created a whirlpool and, with the help of Sirius, threw Genma far away from the town. Genma howled more. Cerelia brought out her whips and lashed out at him almost violently. He crashed into the lake screeching. _"No…"_ he said hoarsely, as he saw himself revert to his old size. "No!" The rest of the spirits stood in front of him triumphantly, slowly reverting back to their old selves. "I will make you pay." He growled, standing up, but due to the water in his clothes he only stood up to half of his height. Suddenly he fell back down on his face, a huge heart-shaped arrow sticking out of back.

The spirits turned to the twins, shocked. "We weren't going to kill him!" Cerelia exclaimed. Valen and Tine looked shocked. "Who said we were gonna kill him?" Tine asked, making everyone relax. "We just hit him with a tranquilizer. Nothing serious." Valen explained. Sera looked at them incredulously. "Nothin' serious my ass." She murmured as Sirius chuckled beside her. The Guardians and Pitch showed up. The spirits looked back and grinned. "Oh, there you are." Aira said softly, laughing softly at their surprised faces. "That's gotta hurt." Tooth cringed referring to the arrow on Genma's back, which Pitch pulled out. "Tranquilizer." The twins answered. North laughed. "Well done!" he said. Bunny grinned proudly at his son. "Looks like you've got a few tricks up your sleeve, Mattie." He murmured, pulling him into a hug. Matt hugged him back. "Thanks, Dad." Matt murmured back. Sandy approached Kai with a picture of a thumbs up, smiling.

Kai grinned. 'Thanks Sandy.' Kai signed. "That was great!" Jack said, slinging and arm around Sera. Sera grinned. Sophie latched herself unto Bunny to which Matt laughed at. Jamie grinned at Sera and Jack who grinned back at him. Nobody noticed Pitch silently pick up his son and leave, except Cerelia. She hovered over to Pitch and barred his way with her arms, ears perked to their full height. "Wait." She said, making everyone look at her. "Cerelia!" Sirius, Sera and Matt said simultaneously. Kai, Valen,Tine and Aira held them back, silently telling them Cerelia knew what she was doing. The two males growled. Meanwhile Pitch just stared steely at the nature spirit. "What?" he asked crispily. Cerelia winced at his tone. "Why did Genma run away?" she blurted, lowering her ears. Pitch glared at her. "If you must know he didn't like staying with me because I was a failure." He growled pushing her out of the way and walking towards the forest. But she wasn't through. "Why did you help us?" she asked.

That question made him stop in his tracks and look back at Cerelia, only this time with this time with an unfathomable look in his eyes. Bunny recognized that look. A look of a loving and caring father mixed with anger. "I didn't help you." He said, turning away. "I helped my son." He added quietly. Cerelia tilted her head, looking at him with a sad look. "He may not like me but I'm still his father." He said quietly, as he started walking away. "And I love him." He whispered, disappearing into the darkness. The Guardians and spirits smiled at him in an understanding way. "Well, since that's settled." North said, making everyone look at him with almost sad expressions, dreading that they would part. "How would you spirits like to be guardians?" Everyone, especially the spirits looked at him in shock. "B-but we weren't picked by Manny!" Cerelia spluttered. The spirits nodded. The Guardians shook their heads grinning and they pointed upwards. The spirits looked up surprised. The moon still shone in the sky. Manny slowly shone his light unto the spirits. "You are now!" Jack exclaimed. The spirits looked at each other and slowly grinned. North pulled out the big book and the spirits took their pledges. "…..Cerelia, Guardian of Kindness." North called out. The said spirits came up and grinned. "Sirius, Guardian of Faith." Sirius stepped up and gave a thumbs up. "Kai, Guardian of Courage." Kai saluted with a silly grin making North chuckle. "Sera, Guardian of Tricks." Sera grinned and stepped up. "Valen and Tine, Guardians of Love," The twins high-five each other. He turned to Matt who looked a little apprehensive. "Last but not the least, Matt, Guardian of Strength." Matt sighed and stepped up. Sera grinned and slung an arm around his shoulder making him stumble a little. He grinned at her. "The new guardians." North finished closing the book, while the other Guardians clapped. Jamie and Sophie wave goodbye as the Guardians, accompanied by the new ones left to do their jobs on North's sleigh

'I feel ike life isn't going back to the way it used to.' Matt thought watching all his friends.


End file.
